


The Tape

by Spencebox



Series: Meant To Be [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Top Alcide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Her eyes drifted to the screen, making up her mind in the process. She walked around and picked up the fat tabby and put him outside the room, she didn't need the cat disturbing her. She closed the window and locked the door. She sat back on the bed, grabbed the remote and pressed play. The video resumed.





	

            Sookie knocked on the door for the third time. She was quickly becoming frustrated. Alcide had called her at the ass crack of dawn to ask if she could house sit their car for the weekend. And her she was; at their door at nine in the morning, yet no one was answering the door. She didn't see a car in the driveway, so they had probably already left, without leaving the door unlocked or even leaving a key somewhere. She threw her head back and groaned, this was not worth it. She world rather be at work, or hanging out with Tara, fuck even hanging out with Eric is better than taking care of a house cat outside of a locked house.

           

Since the front door was a bust, she decided to call Alcide’s phone before doing anything else. It rain three times before he answered in a gruff voice.

 

“ _Who is this and what do you want?”_

Gosh darn it he sounded angry. Maybe he forgot she was supposed to come over, which seems impossible since he was the one who called her.

 

“ Hey Alcide it’s Sookie, look you're front door is locked how am I supposed to get in?”

 

His second reply came in an even huskier voice.

 

“ _Use the backdoor.”_ And he hung up.

 

How rude. But maybe she should have tried the backdoor before calling, he sounded like he was concentrating on something important. She walked around to the backdoor, and behold the unlocked door. She went inside and was welcomed with the smell of pumpkin spice and vanilla. The house was very much like her own, except while hers was a nice shade of yellow theirs was a pale nude. The furniture was very lightly colored and looked smooth. The lamps all had lavender shades and beige candles. There was no way Alcide styled this; it must have been the work of his life-mate Stiles.

 

Stiles sense of fashion was much different from his counterparts. While Alcide wore plaid shirts and rough jeans, Stiles wore cargo shorts and captain America t-shirts with sandals. They were polar opposites but fit with each other so well. Alcide was a bit rough around the edges but Stiles smoothed them out.

 

After looking around their downstairs she ventured upstairs, assuming the cat was in their bedroom. There were three rooms upstairs, one being a small guest room and one a bathroom. The guest room held a single bed, pushed against the window, and a rocking chair was in the corner. There was a table with a cover over it and two small dressers. It was a very nice room. The bathroom had a single shower, toilet and a sink with silver knobs and the towels were a pale white, smooth as ever.

 

She went to their bedroom. It was much more lavish and loved than the guest bedroom. The bed was a king size, with multiple pillows and deep red sheets. There was a TV directly across from the bed, which had a DVD player attached and an ancient VHS player. She went to the other side of the room to open the window, letting a breeze in. She looked around the room, and spotted their aging tabby cat, lounging under the bed. She believed his name was Snuffles. She crouched down and rubbed his pudgy tummy, emitting a low purr. She smiled and climbed up on their bed, planning to watch a movie. She hopped off again and walked over to the TV. She saw they only had the old Bond movies and Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Crystal Skull. Looks like slim pickings.

 

She sat on the floor and contemplated how she would fix this problem. She turned around and leaned against the wooden structure that was holding up the TV, and looked straight ahead trying to think of a solution. She spotted a box under their bed labeled “ OCTOBER SESSION” in red messy sharpie. She wondered what that meant. She leaned forward a no pulled it out, only to find a single VHS cassette. She raised an eyebrow, not really understanding why they would hide a cassette under their bed. She picked it up, rose to her feet and put it in the player, also turning the TV on. She picked up the remote and changed it to the correct station and waited.

 

At first the screen was black, but then it changed to a shot of this bedroom, the screen angled on the bed. The quality of the video was a bit shotty but she wasn't complaining. The video went black then changed to footage shot form a handheld camera. Alcide voice was heard next,

 

“ If you're not up for this we don't have to.” “ No I’m cool with this like you've literally been begging to do this since the Stone Age I’m not gonna bitch out now.”

 

The camera shifted to Stiles, except he was fully naked. And erect.

 

Sookie was frozen. Had she stumbled upon their… sex tape? She bolted off the bed and pressed pause the camera frozen on Stiles hard dick. Sookie’s cheeks were a cherry red and her heart was beating out of her chest. There was no one she cold watch this. These were her friends and this was them in their most intimate moment. Yes she would occasionally stare at Stiles bubbly but and Alcide leathered crotch but this was crossing a line for her.

 

But on the other hand, they would never know. She would just put it back, if she watched it, and they wouldn't suspect a thing. Was she really doing anything wrong? Just seeing Stiles erect dick had made her a bit sweaty. Sookie paced back and forth, counting the pros and cons of watching her friend’s sex tape. Her eyes drifted to the screen, making up her mind in the process. She walked around and picked up the fat tabby and put him outside the room, she didn't need the cat disturbing her. She closed the window and locked the door. She sat back on the bed, grabbed the remote and pressed play.

 

The video resumed.

 

Stiles’ hand drifted down towards his erection, and he lightly stroked it, smiling in the camera. His hand moved up and down, spreading precum from the tip to the base of his cock. He threw his head back and moaned. His hand moved faster, back and forth. Then he fell to his knees. The camera moved closer to his fallen form. The camera slightly moved back, to show Alcide’s cock. His was darker than Stiles’ own and had a few more veins running down it. Stiles’, from what she could she see, was a bit smaller but still nice and fat.

 

Stiles’ head leaned forward to envelope Alcide’s cock head in his warm mouth, making Alcide’s hips slightly jut forward into his mouth. Stiles hands gripped the base of Alcide’s penis, moving back and forth at a very slow rate. Stiles looked up, directly into the center of the camera and took Alcide’s whole dick, tip to base. He slightly gagged, and his cheeks puffed out to accommodate to the wide girth in his mouth, ands dribble of spit ran down the side of his cheek. Alcide’s hand shot down to grip Stiles trimmed locks and shoved him on his cock, his nose stuffed full of dark pubic hair. Stiles heavily inhaled, breathing in Alcide’s musk and pulled off of his dick, a string of saliva connecting the hard appendage and his wet lips.

 

Sookie felt wetness between her thighs. She rubbed them together and found herself containing a particularly loud moan. God, this video was turning her on. If she was really going to enjoy this video, she may as well get comfortable and give her body what it wanted. She stood up, pulled off her tight Merlottes tee, and pulled down her beige shorts, leaving her in only her basic white bra and summer yellow panties. She reached back and unhooked her bra, exposing her nipples to the cold atmosphere. Her thumbs hooked on each side of her panties, slowly pushing them down her long pale legs. Her pussy was nice and shaved, leaving her skin bare for the world to see. Her focus went back to the object of her fascination.

 

The video had changed to a clear shot of the bed, Stiles sitting innocently in front of the camera, Alcide out of the view. He smiled sensually at the camera, everything he had to offer in full view of the camera. He sat up straighter, his back forming a curve and his hard cock bobbing against his flat tummy, the head red from being denied release. Alcide came back into view, him coming from behind Stiles, his large hands running over the expanse of his stomach. His hand moved south and gripped Stiles cock, making jerking motions with his hand. Stiles fell back against Alcide’s firm chest, making mewling sounds and trying to reach his own release.

 

“ You wanna cum you little slut? Is you're dick hard for me?” Alcide’s said in Stiles ear while roughly jerking his hard cock, practically torturing Stiles. Little whimpers left Stiles mouth and he started humping Alcide’s hand. Alcide’s hand moved from Stiles hard cock to his hole, which had yet to be shown on camera.

 

One of Sookie’s hands had drifted to her drenched pussy, and was fiddling with her clit. She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan, her fingers slipping past her drenched walls and probing her wet pussy. Her fingers slipped into her tight hole and she squealed in delight at the almost foreign feeling, since she was so accustomed to the real thing and not her small fingers. Her attention went back to the video at hand, and she nearly creamed herself at that moment. Alcide had moved them so they were both facing the right wall of the room. Alcide had Stiles bent over and was fucking him with more fervor than wolves in heat.

 

Stiles head was stuffed into the mattress, Alcide’s large hand holding it there and the other gripping his narrow waist, no doubt leaving deep bruises. They were both drenched in sweat. Alcide had deep growls coming from his chest, and some of his more wolf like features were starting to show. His incisors had grown and his pupils had become a bright yellow. His hips jutted faster into his mate, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Stiles cock was bouncing onto his stomach, angry and red from being denied release.

 

Sookie’s fingers started to move faster, in and out, of her dripping pussy, and she knew she was nearing her release. Her other hand, that was previously gripping the sheets, moved to pinch her hard nipples. Her body was coursing with desire and it demanded a release. Her eyes drifted to the video once more, just catching Stiles shooting his own release and Alcide roaring and pushing all his weight on a worn out Stiles. Sookie’s fingers kept plunging until she found her own release, her juices costing her fingers and the sheets. She lauds back and took a couple of deep breaths. She tried to think back to a time when she had felt any better than she did right now. Well aside from Eric’s daily fuckings, this was a win in her book.

 

She lifted herself off of the slightly soaked sheets of the large mattress and stood up on trembling legs. She walked toward the VHS player, and ejected that tape, bending down to deposit it back in the box under their bed. She moved gingerly, picking up her clothes and redressing herself- she still was at a friends house, not her own- and opened he bedroom curtains. She looked out the window, breathing in the fresh air, until she heard a slight rustling sound by the door. She slowly walked toward it, and then breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she’d dropped the tubby cat on the other side. She opened the door and looked down at the judgmental face of her friend’s cat.

 

She proceeded to go downstairs; to feed the cat, and make it seem as nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, i may do another. If anyone has any requests or prompts they want me to do please throw some my way!


End file.
